


Gansey goes to a party

by coleprestons_futurewife



Series: Luna's adventures in Henrietta [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Fluff, Horny Teenagers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, My First Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Porn With Plot, Smut, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coleprestons_futurewife/pseuds/coleprestons_futurewife
Summary: Ronan drags Gansey to a substance party before the first book and Gansey gets the hots for one of Kavinsky's bestfriends.
Relationships: Joseph Kavinsky/Original Female Character(s), Joseph Kavinsky/Ronan Lynch, Noah Czerny/Original Female Character(s), Richard Gansey III/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Luna's adventures in Henrietta [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155932
Kudos: 1





	Gansey goes to a party

**Author's Note:**

> Sierra don't read this thank youu  
> Ok so this is the creation of some maladaptive daydreaming and I decided to write it down. Luna the OC can read minds and you get a little bit of her background story in this story. Also i'm sorry but if you strongly hate Kavinsky this is not the place for you because I try to make him a little less piece of shit than he really is. All the words/sentences in *insert text here* are things she read from someone's mind. Enjoyyy

The substance party was loud. It always was loud but it was louder this time. Everyone was thinking so much. Luna was very very very high. It helped silence the voices. The room was dark and it smelled like sweat, alcohol, and weed. As Luna looked through the group of teenagers high off their asses she searched for the night's target.  
“So who’s it gonna be tonight Lou?” Kavinsky was always curious on how she could sleep with so many different people and not catch feelings.  
“You know, I have no idea this is a pretty shitty batch vinsky.”  
“Well Lynch is coming how about him?” Luna almost spit out here drink. “I think he would actually murder me. Or at least split me in half. I- oh god no.”  
Kavinsky's eyes widened in amusement and confusion. And Luna just looked back at the desert table she convinced Kavinsky to let her put up. It was quite the hit. For some reason this made her feel wanted.  
”How do you even know that Lou?”  
Luna smiled. “ Some people just have that energy with them. Your little wolf pack has that energy and Ronan and Gansey have that energy. It's just how it is. It might not be true but it probably is.”  
Kavinsky chuckled. “You are an enigma”  
“I know” Luna smiled once more.  
“Hey, K did you get those beers I asked for?”  
“No, sorry I tried to dream them but I haven’t had them before so it just tasted like Budweiser.”  
“It’s okay Vinsky you tried.” As Luna turned her head to the door she saw a devilish smile. Ronan fucking Lynch. Next to him was his owner Richard “Dick” Campbell Gansey III. That was tonight's target. Dick Gansey. Him and almost everyone else at the party was an academy boy. And everyone at the public highschool knew Gansey. He was supposedly the cutest boy in town and Luna got why. He was 6’0 tall and beautiful olive skin. He had a gentle and charming smile, captain of the Aglionby Academy rowing team. And a jaw sharp enough to cut diamonds.  
“Kavinsky lover boys here and he brought his master”  
“Is that who you’ve been gawking at?” Prokopenko asks  
Kavinsky starts talking before Luna could even answer “If he’s your next target Lou you better get yourself together because they’re coming over here.” Luna quickly looks at Prokopenko and he tightens the tie on her waist and fixes her hair.  
“Would you sleep with me?”  
“No” Kavinsky answers  
“Perfect” Almost like flipping a switch Luna turns around to face the boys with her famous flirtatious smile.  
“Hey Ronan, I see you brought your master.” Ganseys cheeks went red. This amused Luna and Kavinsky.  
“Hey Luna, I see you're always with Kavinsky, are you his little puppy?”  
Luna scoffs “He fucking wishes.”  
“It’s so weird to see you out of the passenger's seat I thought you lived there for a little bit”  
“Well it's where I'm best. That and in bed” Luna smiled yet again at Ganseys visible discomfort. That and he was trying not to look at her breast but was failing miserably.  
“God always gotta be a dirty joke in there somewhere huh Lou? Can’t take you nowhere”  
“Maybe I hang out with you too much, Kavinsky.”  
“She’s got a point, Kavinsky. You should loosen the leash on her a little let in someone else's passenger seat.”  
“You fucking wish Lynch, she's my secret weapon” Luna smiled at this. It was so nice to feel wanted. Especially by someone who was as cold as Kavinsky.  
“So Ronan what's your substance? You know the rule substance for a substance.” Ronan pulled up his 12 pack of beer into view.  
“I don’t know, some fruity beer Gansey likes cause he’s a little bitch.” Luna’s eyes widened,  
“Holy shit! Kavinsky that's the one I was talking about. If I wasn’t sober I would kiss you right now Gansey. Kavinsky tried to get some and it was all sold out.”  
“Well Lynch. I guess your substance has been accepted if it makes Luna happy I’m happy." Luna pulled two bottles out and popped them open using her thigh.  
“Here Gansey, you're officially in the cool kids club. Come on I wanna show you my room” Ronan and Gansey eyes both widened.  
“Oh my god Lou you're such a fucking nerd. You just let Skov into your room and Gansey buys some fruity beer and you're gonna show him your books already? At least make him work for it” Gansey still looked confused and Ronan just had a devilish smile on his face.  
“Well for your information Kavinsky I can tell Gansey would appreciate my room and book collection”  
“I-uh” Gansey tried to say something but he was intimidated. He wanted to know if he was in love or scared. Luna grabbed his hand anyways and dragged him upstairs.  
“Bye losers” Luna said  
“Use protection kiddos”  
“I swear to god Lou is you have Dicks child i’m kicking you out”  
“I love you to Kavinsky”  
As soon as Luna and Gansey were out of earshot Kavinsky turned to Ronan.  
“You know she’s gonna try to sleep with him right?”  
“Good, it's about time he gets laid”  
Poor Luna just wanted to show him her books and all the cool trinkets Kavinsky got her. As Luna led Gansey through the halls and stairs of Kavinsky's mini mansion he started sweating profusely trying to remember if he had protection. If he had brushed his teeth. What if he couldn’t get it up, what if she was gonna hook up with him to make fun of him, what if he finished fast. At that thought Luna turned around. “You should calm down Dick. I’m not gonna kill you.” And strangely he did. She was so comforting and charismatic she could probably talk her way out of getting robbed.  
“You can call me Gansey. Dick is my father”  
“I like Dick better. It’s funnier”  
Gansey tried to keep his composure but on the inside he was fangirling. The story behind Luna was anything but simple and everybody knew it. Long story short she had grown up in Henrietta and had a thing for boys 5 years older than her when she was 14. She went through them quickly but one day a boyfriend was tired of being replaced and beat her to a pulp while she was walking home from work one night. She had just turned 15 and the local bad boy Kavinsky had nursed her back to health. After this she chopped off her hair to her shoulders, dyed it orange and moved in with Kavinsky. Everyone was so confused she was so nice and sweet before she moved in with him but somehow she fit in perfectly. Two weeks later she was arrested for drag racing and made a name for herself with the Aglionby boys. Supposedly she was great at knowing when to shift and start to drift, and the rumors had to have been right because Kavinsky almost never lost. She was at all the academy events for some odd reason and was the headline party girl. If she wasn’t there it wouldn’t be a good one. But, she was also famous with the Aglionby boys because according to half the school she was easy but if Kavinsky found out he would snap your damn neck. Knowing all this Gansey was very surprised when he walked into Luna’s room and it looked like a scholars wet dream. The walls were filled with bookcases filled with first editions and fiction. Everywhere where there was space not taken up by books were little trinkets or photo’s of her and Kavinsky and their friends and on her desk was a bunch of little car figurines of 1973 Camaros. There were no photos of her family anywhere.  
“So do you like it?”  
“Of course I do it’s really amazing you should see my apartment sometime it's... no offence but even better.”  
“Yeah you can come over like anytime and borrow books. I have them on every topic and then some ‘normal’ books” She plopped down on her bed. Her dress came a little bit up when she plopped. Gansey plopped down next to her. The bed was so comfortable and it smelled so nice. It made him feel safe. Gansey would never know but he made her feel safe to.  
“I hate to pry but how come you don’t have any photos of your real family” Ganseys hand slowly moved his hand to her knee. She didn’t look at him but she answered.  
“I have a pretty cliché family story. My mom and dad loved each other and when I was 8 my dad went missing and we were to assume he died. After he went missing my mom got into drugs and would tell me I was the reason he left. A year later she married her drug dealer and he would hit us. Me mostly and my mom… she would just sit there watching t.v pretending she didn’t hear my screams coming from the next room. Then I’m sure you’ve heard the story I started dating boys a lot older than me. And then Kavinsky came into town and one of my exe’s beat me really bad and I just remember seeing Kavinsky after and then being in the back of his car then in his bed and when I woke up he went to my house picked up all my shit and almost killed my step dad when he came back and told me I was moving in with him.” Luna said this with such a monotone voice it was terrifying. She finally just grabbed his hand and they laid there for a couple seconds. They both turned their heads and looked at each other and she smiled a real genuine smile to someone other than Kavinsky for the first time in a while.  
“Also... what's with the Camaros?” Luna laughed and got up off her bed.  
“Camaros are such a hot car Gansey. You don’t even understand the HEAD I would give someone with a Camaro” He flushed. This was when he should have left but he was a lightweight and the one beer he had was already making him tipsy. He was ashamed to admit that he also slightly aroused.  
"You uh... wanna see my car?" Lunas ears perked up  
"What kinda car is it?" *a Camaro* she smiled  
"Just wait and see" Gansey pulled Luna's hand and they walked down the stairs and through the halls once again. As they walked down the stairs she spotted Kavinsky and he gave her a knowing smirk. Finally they were led to the cars. The street was quiet. He continued to lead the way. He finally led her to a obnoxiously orange 1973 Camaro. Luna was wet.  
"Oh my god is... is this your car?" "Y- yeah" he chuckled Luna sat on the hood of the car. "Come here" she smiled as he slowly and cautiously walked towards her. He was standing between her legs. His hands touching her thighs. *Jesus Christ* Luna smiled once again.

"Your just get better and better don't you Dick?" She whispered seductively in his ear. Gansey swallowed hard. She kissed him and he kissed back. She threw her arms around his neck and his hands found her waist. It was a rough but nice kiss. A kiss of wanting. They both wanted two different things though. Luna wanted to feel wanted that's what she craved in every sober hookup or sloppy blowjob in the back of a car. Gansey just wanted. He wanted to feel her. To feel the warmth of her body and softness of her skin. Her lips around his member. He wanted to feel the release of all the stress from school and the search for Glendower to go away for a little bit. When they finally broke for air Luna smirked.  


"Are you okay with this?" Luna asked. All Gansey responded with was a head nod. His fingers crawled up her back and they kissed once again. He smelled of mint and beer. She was in love. No she wasn't. His hands we roaming her body like he was trying to memorize her feel. She started to leave hickeys down his neck and he let out a soft moan. His hands found their way into her inner thigh and she felt the roughness of his hands but the softness of his touch. She pulled his shirt off his body and placed it behind her. His fingers rubbed her through her underwear. Now she was the one moaning. She left hickeys down his chest. He pulled his hand away as she slip off the hood of the car got on her knees. His fingers went through the stands of her hair as she pulled his pants down. She grabbed his member through his boxers and rubbed. He pulled her hair lightly to test the waters.  


"Lets get in the car" She obliged. They got into the backseat and continued. He sat in the back seat in only his boxers. Luna mounted him and started to pull down his underwear. She slowly pumped up his shaft. Soon she lowered her mouth onto his member and went to work. He grabbed fistfuls of her hair. She took that as a sign of appreciation. She used her tongue and licked it. As she swirled the head she let out a strangled moan and he pulled her up. "I want to feel you" He whispered. Luna pulled a condom out her bra and rolled it on his wet member. She discarded her underwear onto the floor of the car and mounted him. "Holy fuck" he grabbed her hips and she bounced. He started to leave hickeys all over her collar bone and chest. She knew she was gonna be marked in the morning. His hands groped her breasts and she started to roll her hips. "You feel so good" he moaned "I know baby" she quickened her hips and his hand went up onto her throat. He didn't tighten his grip he just rested his hand there. Luna started to reach her climax and Gansey started to take control. He grabbed her hips and started to move them up and down. She buried her face into his neck and moaned. When they finished she started to grab her things to leave. She didn't really want to but most guys wanted her to leave after it was an unspoken rule. As she started to climb out of the car Gansey turned to look at her.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I uh staying isn't really my specialty."  
"You could stay for a little bit we could drive around or something."  
"I'd like that Gansey"  
So they did just that. They drove around for hours and hooked up a couple more times.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Luna woke up she was confused. Not only was she in the backseat of a random car but there was a boy staring her right in the face.  
"GANSEY THERES A GIRL IN YOUR BACKSEAT"  
"Oh my God Gansey how did you drive us both home and not remember that there was a girl in your backseat." She knew that voice was Ronan.  
"There's a girl in Ganseys backseat?" Oh my god. Noah. She knew this was Noah he came in almost everyday and would talk to her during shifts. He would rant about how hard it was for his friends not to know hes dead. And he would always keep her company. Luna covered her face  
"Oh god no please no" She mumbled under her breath.  
"Oh hey Luna! what are you doing back here"  
"You know what Noah I am wondering the exact same thing." She looked over to Gansey as she started to sit up as she did everyone's eyes widened. *Fuck* Luna looked down there was her chest covered in hickeys. I'm fucked she thought. Ronan started cackling. And Luna started laughing to. The boy who woke her up seemed to be disgusted and Noah was smirking.  
"This is why I don't usually stay after..."  
"I can drive you home?" Gansey said and that sounded nice but she didn't think she could handle that car ride. It would be better if Kavinsky just picked her up.  
"No its okay Kavinsky could pick me up" She winced as she started to get out of the car. She didn't even want to know what else happened last night. After she made her way out of the car she just laid on the dirt floor and let out a big sigh. Noah joined her.  
"You really know how to pick em huh Gansey" Luna then realized she didn't have her phone.  
"Noah can I uh borrow your phone." She whispered.  
"I don't have a phone Lune I'm dead remember" He whispered back.  
"Shit" She said under he breath. "Can I uh borrow someone's phone?" A phone landed in her lap she didn't bother to look who threw it. But she did notice a large amount of missed calls from "Dickhead lynch" as K's phone rang she dreaded what smartass remark he would make when he picked her up.  
"What do you want lynch?" she let out a sigh  
"Hey K... can you uh come pick me up." there was loud laughing coming from the on the other end of the phone.  
"K just shut the fuck up are you coming or not." there was silence.  
"Yeah I'll be there in like three minutes."  
"Please bring me a sweater" after that he hung up.  
She tossed the phone towards Ronan. and closed her eyes for a second.  
"You look really pretty when you thinking." Noah whispered. He was always so sweet. "I hate that you saw me like this. I wanted to keep this side from you." Noah smiled sweetly.  
"Lune I love every side of you your really cool"  
“Thanks Noah” Kavinsky pulled up to the curb and shot Ronan a glance that would have killed anyone else. Luna got up and started walking towards the car. A sweater landed on her face and she threw it on.  
"You have a good time with daddy Dick Luo?" Kavinsky yelled  
"Oh fuck you K."  
"Your limping Lou" he said in a singsong voice.  
“Yeah your gonna be limping to after I shove my foot up your ass if you keep talking”  
“OooO I guess my suspicions were right Dick you definitely are a bottom”  
“I hate you so fucking much right now K its not even funny”  
“That's because your hungry Lou”  
Before she got into the car she felt very cold arms wrap around her into a hug. She turned around to hug Noah back and he put his head in between her neck and shoulder. “I’ll see you later okay Lune?”  
“Yeah I’m working my usual shift see you Noah”  
When she got into the car she watched as Gansey shyly waved goodbye and Ronan jokingly punched Gansey in the arm.  
“I thought you didn’t stay after” Kavinsky said he almost sounded hurt.  
“I usually don’t but I fell asleep in his back seat.”  
“I thought he killed you”  
“I almost wish he did”  
“I picked up some breakfast burritos they’re in the backseat if you want one”  
“God I love you K”


End file.
